Remnants Calamity
by Buff Mimic
Summary: So you find yourself face to face with a gigantic monster with only your bow and armor to protect you. No biggie. Now take it so you're both near death and your shot doesn't work. Now we have a problem. Those thoughts rang through his head as his body imploded as he yelled out in anger at now having to wait to respawn... only to respawn in a completely new world.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first story and it takes heavy inspiration from Calamity Mod and Thorium Mod from Terraria. I want to spread the word of the great game that is Terraria and the mods that come with it. So the best way to do is through a story. Now… let me not bore you any longer. Let's start this story why don't we?**

**Song Recommendation: ****Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "The Tale of a Cruel World" - Title Theme watch?v=b8A_FGr4Pjo&t=3s**

**Disclaimer: Terraria, Calamity, and Thorium all belong to their respective owners and if you please check them out!**

**! are line breakers**

( X's PoV) are used like this

"**Bold is for godly talk."**

'_Italics are thoughts'_

_**Bolded Italics for items**_

(Third Person Pov)

This was it. A gigantic wall surrounding him and a deep blood red sky. A gigantic eye with a hard rock like armor around it with red veins intertwined with the rocks looms before him. The large creature stops slightly a loud woman like voice blares in Terra's mind as the gigantic eye charges him once more.

"**HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE SCUM!" **The gigantic eye nears him as he nocks and arrow. Heavenly Gale's arrow staring down the gigantic eye as he lets it loose. The two forces clash, but the gigantic eye barely survives charges forth and knocks him into the wall keeping him stuck.

"**You can't beat me scum… I AM THE GODDESS CALAMITAS AND I SHALL NOT BE FELLED BY A FILTHY MORTAL!" **With single shot of Brimstone flame at Terra he feels his body implode as blood flies everywhere. The walls disappear as the Goddess flies off to get back to her plan and Terra lies dead on the ground…

'_DAMN IT I WAS SO CLOSE THIS TIME… fuck it I'll beat her this time for sure.' _Terra's vision is pitch black as he waits to respawn in his bed and go see Katie his nurse, but a bright white fills his vision. Suspecting himself growing near a respawn he smiles knowing he's about to get back into things… little did he know everything was about to become much more confusing.

**!**

(Terra Pov)

I rub my eyes as I feel the grass below me… wait grass? I shake my head coming to my senses wondering what is below me because I respawn in bed not grass… oh did someone destroy my bed? Wait these tree's don't look like the forests at all. '_Why is everything so dark here? Wait where is my armor? Where is Gale?' _I finally take in the fact my weapon and armor is all gone. As questions start to flare in my mind about how everything I've gone through might of just been reset and I was sent back too early so I decide to summon my hotbar to make sure it wasn't just all stored away somehow… what I saw only scared me more.

_**Copper Shortsword**_

_**Copper Pickaxe **_

_**Copper Axe**_

_**Starter Bag**_

… '_Fuck everything is gone. I know I opened my starter bag once I woke up in my last world. Wait did Calamitas do to me? Whatever… I should open up my bag and start heading out. I need to build a house or I'll get swarmed by monsters.' _With that thought Terra opens up his starting bag as he gains

**Copper Broadsword**

**Copper Bow**

**100 arrows**

**Amethyst staff**

**Mana Crystal**

**150 Wulfrum Knives**

**Slime Staff**

**Copper Hammer**

**Mining Potion**

**Spelunker Potion**

**Swiftness Potion**

**Gills Potion**

**Shine Potion**

**Slime Crown**

**Three Chests**

**25 Torches**

**10 Bombs**

**Revengeance**

**Death**

**Defiled Rune**

**Music Box(Calamity)**

'_Okay… I'm glad to see all the items you usually get from the starter bag. Now to summon a slime grab my bow and get the hell out of here and to the nearest-' _Terra's thoughts are run short as he hears a growl behind him. Surprised knowing that slime's usually don't growl like that he turns around face to face with a beowolf… his first thought is to run… his next is '_OH HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!' _To say the least he was surprised.

The beowolf goes to bite him as I jump high in the air summoning a baby slime with small face using my slime staff. The slime launches into the beowolf as the summons slimy surface starts to disintegrate the beowolves skin. The beowolf throws the slime off it as it charges forth to me and I quickly nock an arrow shooting it in the face. It backs up in pain and I fire another arrow quickly, but it knocks it aside with its claws.

I pull out the amethyst staff and fire a bolt of mana at it and as it goes to block one of its claws burns off as it drops to the ground in pain. I run up with my copper broadsword quickly changing weapons using my hotbar as I slash downward decapitating the wolf. I wipe my brow and I look to Revengeance and Death in my inventory… normally I turn these two things on, but I should keep them off till I learn about these crazy new enemy spawns… now. Off to find some wood.

**!**

(Ozpin Pov)

I sit in my office with a face of surprise as I feel my jaw drop to my desk and my coffee drop on the floor the mug breaking instantly. I don't even hear the crack as I look at a screen showing a man that just… came out of nowhere. He could feel the magic from the teleportation, but no man should have magic in this world. But what makes it worse is that he summoned a creature using magic THEN he used a staff to cast it as well… he will not have this running just after the start of the school year. He looks to one of the newer teams and sighs knowing he should give them more time to settle in, but they would be the best for the job to reel in this stranger.

As I look at the screen seeing him pull out an axe as he chops at a tree the entire tree disappears turning into freshly cut blanks as they get sucked inside him… he then pulls out the wood and lays it on the ground not moving from his position much as it just… places itself. I sigh and turn the monitor off as I look for a napkin to get the hot coffee off myself. I need to find Glynda so I can try to calm down or I may just break.

**Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too bad, but I did enjoy writing the prologue to this adventure and I do hope you enjoyed reading it to. I'd love to hear your thoughts so review if you feel like it. Anyway, I'll try to upload this once every 1-2 weeks and if I can't stick to the schedule or miss two weeks in a row I was either busy or something is wrong. I'll be signing off now, but I'll keep all the items Terra owns below the Author's Note. Have a good night everyone and some sweet dreams! Or day if you're reading it then.**

_**Copper Shortsword**_

_**Copper Pickaxe **_

_**Copper Axe**_

_**Starter Bag**_

**Copper Broadsword**

**Copper Bow**

**100 arrows**

**Amethyst staff**

**Mana Crystal**

**150 Wulfrum Knives**

**Slime Staff**

**Copper Hammer**

**Mining Potion**

**Spelunker Potion**

**Swiftness Potion**

**Gills Potion**

**Shine Potion**

**Slime Crown**

**Three Chests**

**25 Torches**

**10 Bombs**

**Revengeance**

**Death**

**Defiled Rune**

**Music Box(Calamity)**

**56 wood**

**Hotbar: 1: Bow, 2: Copper Pickaxe, 3: Copper Axe, 4: Amethyst staff, 5: Wulfrum Knives, 6: Slime Staff, 7: Revengeance, 8: 56 wood, 9: Music Box(Calamity)**


	2. Remnants Calamity Chapter One

**Heya everyone. It's only been a day, but I'm quite surprised by the support. I didn't expect people to actually like Terraria x RWBY much, but I am pleasantly surprised. Also for the person that said to switch it a crossover I did just that. Should of noticed it when I uploaded the story that it existed. Anyway I don't want to hold up too much of your time have a good read y'all. See you in the Author's Note.**

**Song Recommendation: Terraria ****Desert Theme watch?v=sELjOl9gP-k**

**Disclaimer: Terraria, Calamity, and Thorium all belong to their respective owners and if you please check them out. Also I will be including items for LufiaAFK. Check them out as well they made a good quality of life mod.**

**! are line breakers**

( X's PoV) are used like this

"**Bold is for godly talk."**

'_Italics are thoughts'_

_**Bolded Italics for items**_

(Terra Pov)

_**2465 Wood**_

'_Now that is a good amount of wood.' _I think to myself as I head through what I now call the Grim Forest. So far I haven't seen any friendly faces. I'd say unlucky, but knowing me the Merchant would be the first to come… maybe the guide since I didn't spawn with him? All to confusing, but the rat bastard of the merchant would instantly try to steal any of the silver I've made of those demon wolves… Oh didn't mention that did I? YEAH THEY DROP SILVER! It would be fine it was One or Two. It shows they aren't that strong, but they drop _five_ silver… '_I'm ranting in my own mind again aren't I… damn I miss my friends already.' _

I sigh as I pull out my wood and begin placing it down on the ground. I quickly build myself a small house… just you know. Without the torches or walls. I probably shouldn't of used all my torches while mining, but I was a bit excited with this new place in my defense! At this point I'm wondering if I'll have to fight King Slime to get slime for torches… quite the predicament I've gotten myself into at this point.

As I work on the house I look to my inventory to check what I've gotten

_**Copper Shortsword**_

_**Copper Pickaxe **_

_**Copper Axe**_

**Copper Broadsword**

**Copper Bow**

**34 arrows**

**Amethyst staff**

**Mana Crystal**

**84 Wulfrum Knives**

**Slime Staff**

**Copper Hammer**

**Mining Potion**

**Spelunker Potion**

**Swiftness Potion**

**Gills Potion**

**Shine Potion**

**Slime Crown**

**Three Chests**

**10 Bombs**

**Revengeance**

**Death**

**Defiled Rune**

**Music Box(Calamity)**

**2243 wood**

**145 dirt**

**43 stone**

**14 Iron ore**

**6 Silver ore**

As I look to my resources I wince slightly. I'm only doing barely better than when I first started. This place seems to dry with resources for the most part, but I won't let that stop me! Now to build those walls…

"Grrrrrrrr…." I hear a growling behind me and as I turn around raising my bow with an arrow at the ready I feel myself fly into the air. Another one of those wolves came back with a group, but this one is much bigger than the other wolves. Seems to be the Alpha of the pack. I do what any sane person would do in that situation and pull out my wood creating a square around me as I take a seat on the ground.

The Beowolves and the Alpha jump at what they think is a poor way of defense only to find themselves unable to break it. I laugh from inside the wooden square. Now by the laws of this world he'll use the most powerful tactic known to mankind… mining out one block and firing magic through it until they die. '_There is no way in hell this doesn't work-'_

Suddenly a beowolf claw inserts itself into the new hole clawing deep within to my face as I feel my health lose a chunk. I feel myself about to die as I take out my Amethyst Staff shooting it in the arm as it backs off in pain from the blast of magic. I quickly place the hole back and bite into a large mushroom as my health boosts up instantly. Not by much mind you, but after getting completely fucked up by a claw anything is better than nothing.

'_... Fuck. Well my slime should be out there slowly killing those gigantic beasts… so I guess I should wait for them to die off now. Yippeeeee!' _I sarcastically think to myself as I lay down resting in my wooden square un aware of the badass scene of a tiny baby slime wiping out a pack of beowolves and an Alpha with a psychotic and hungry grin on its face.

**!**

As I hear the sounds of pain stop outside I mine out of the wooden square I put myself in seeing smoke flying into the air and an innocently cute face on my little slime. I kneel down and pat his head. "You're just the best aren't you? Yes you are yes you are." I smile blooms on my face as the tiny slime leans into my hand as I pet him. As I give him a pet I feel a horrible pain in my backside as if my skin was starting to be burnt off and as I shake myself I feel the familiar flop of a slime hopping.

A small green slime seems to gaze at me. Still on the ground as my little slime looked at it curiously… but then it jumped straight for me as I raised my Copper Broadsword landing a swift strike cutting the slime in half.

**3 Slime**

I open up my inventory looking at the slime with a large grin on my face. In a flash in my hand appears a torch emitting a flame. I walk back over to my house placing the torch inside. As I do this I realize the walls are already set up and my mind breaks slightly… I put down a workbench seeing the wooden walls pop up. I then look to the house around me and look back to the walls.

'_... I'm not sleeping easily tonight.' _I think this to myself as I walk away from the workbench to another one of the walls… blocks… yeah blocks as I place down the three chests dumping inside the Defiled Rune, Death, and Revengeance. As I go to place it inside the chest I remember one of the bonuses of using it. 20% less damage until the first boss dies so turning it on isn't a bad idea. By the time I've killed Thunderbird I should have a good enough bow to deal with these beasts. Plus the original monsters are now appearing so even if I spawned in a different part of my world it's good to see my monsters are worldwide… maybe. I hope the fucking Abyss didn't follow my respawn… eugh.

I look at my inventory as I place the rest of the items I don't need in the chests

_**Copper Pickaxe **_

_**Copper Axe**_

**Copper Broadsword**

**Copper Bow**

**34 arrows**

**Amethyst staff**

**84 Wulfrum Knives**

**Slime Staff**

**Copper Hammer**

**Mining Potion**

**Spelunker Potion**

**Swiftness Potion**

**Shine Potion**

**3 Torches**

**10 Bombs**

**Revengeance**

**Music Box(Calamity)**

**2234 wood**

**145 dirt**

**43 stone**

**14 Iron ore**

**6 Silver ore**

With that done I pull out the Music Box and place it down as a calming song plays once more. I build myself a chair sitting down at the workbench with a small smile… and to think this music box was the starting song of many beautiful songs in my future. Either it be from the banger of a song from Crabulon or the song that truly captures how scary… and how desperate of a fight it is against Calamitas. Speaking of which I wonder what happened to her? I was never able to beat her so I couldn't learn her lore… she seems so evil and sadistic. Wonder what made that giant eyeball so angry? Eh I'll probably learn when I finally beat her.

I get up leaving the music box on if any NPC's decide to finally arrive as I walk outside once more. My little slime summon is resting on my brown hair with a relaxed smile as we head forth looking for another adventure!

**!**

(Ozpin Pov)

I had quite the needed rest last night as I pass by Glynda who seems to be looking at me with a bit of worry, but also slight anger. '_I need… coffee… anything to wake me up. I couldn't sleep because of the crazy person now in my woods.' _I think to myself desperately as I grab a coffee mug from the irate, but worried Glynda.

"Thank you Glynda…" I take a sit of the Coffee. Black as usual. "Did Crow get back with Amber yet? I'd rather send him than Team RWBY." Glynda sighs and shakes her head lightly. She holds up her phone and plays a message of a very drunk Qrow. As soon as I hear his voice in a drunken state I lightly slam my head into my desk.

"Hey Oz… I'll be honest… this bitch is gooone. Why does she have to be so hard to find? Anyway Oz I should be back in like…. A week? Yeah a week. She may be gone, but my mind is a goner! I'll have her back with us… hic… soon. I'll see you later… Hey lady nice ass-" The message ends there as Qrow seems to have forgotten to end it and another slam against his desk occurs.

"God damn it Qrow… be thankful he isn't in heat yet. Lord knows those two had quite the problem when getting used to their bird forms." Ozpin lightly smiles from the memory of Qrow spazzing out and Raven jumping onto Taiyang as everyone had to vacate the room as Summer had to drag the spazzing Qrow outside in his dazed state. Glynda gave a small laugh from the memory as she sits next to Ozpin looking at the screen.

"So you only barely filled me in. Why are you so interested in the man who just popped out of nowhere here? Teleportation semblances are rare, but they aren't unheard of." Glynda asks me as I turn the camera back on. The cameras lock onto the man who has a large smile on his face with a small… blob? On his head. The two rush off in a direction as Glynda and I watch them.

"Well It's quite simple Glynda… he can use magic." I hear her chair tip over as she uses her semblance to right her chair as her glasses fall of. "M-Magic? I thought only you Qrow, Raven, and the maidens could use magic besides the Queen." Ozpin rubs his face and takes a sip of his coffee. "I did too Glynda… I did too."

As we watch him walks through the woods I see him create a… workbench? Yes a workbench out of literally nothing as it flashes to creation. He just looks at the workbench as an entire stone furnace flops down next to the workbench. Glynda is slack jawed watching this and I can feel myself already growing tired from this. I have never seen magic or a semblance like this. It's absolutely absurd.

"So Ozpin… while this is strange why do you think he'd be dangerous to us. He seems quite relaxed…" I shake my head. And as she says that I notice something that makes me spit take slightly… "Why is my forest part dessert? Who did this to my forest?" Both our jaws drop while the man seems to whoop in joy running into the dessert as a gigantic bug seems to jump out of nowhere to charge at him. He notices the bug launching a blast of magic followed by a few volleys of arrows and some well timed jumps to get out of the way as the beast is felled… the gigantic bug nothing like the Grimm they are used to… sending RWBY may be the best bet for now. He'll calm them up now… hopefully they don't mind a mission so soon.

**!**

(Ruby Pov)

"WEISS NO! I REFUSE TO STUDY ANY LONGER!" As I yell this I feel my mouth get frozen solid as I yelp mentally falling on the ground as Weiss leans down at me looking at me with a face that promises a punishment later.

"Ruby please spare me from the embarrassment. I barely convinced the librarian to not kick us out with your yelling. Besides it's almost lunch we need to meet up with Yang and Blake so you're spared for now, but we will talk about your volume later alright?" Weiss says this threateningly as I silently nod quickly and follow her with my head held low as I pull my hood up slightly to hide my embarrassment.

As we walk forward to the lunchroom I feel my scroll ring slightly pulling up a text… from the Headmaster?

"Hello Ruby… sorry for the inconvenience, but I require to see your team after lunch is over immediately. Do not worry. You are in no trouble, but I require your help. I will see you there." The text reads off as the saddened state I was in disappears as a large grin appears. Weiss notices my joy and walks over grabbing my phone looking at the text… she than gains a grin as well.

"Well… let's get to lunch shall we Ruby? The Headmaster asked for us so we best not keep him waiting hehehe." Weiss walks to the lunchroom quickly as I keep pace with her as we both feel happy to be called on by the Headmaster himself. Whatever he wants us for must be important right? Maybe a Grimm horde that needs some butt kicking huntresses to wipe them out. Or a town in need of saving and only TEAM RWBY can save the day!

**!**

"Aaaaand that's when the Headmaster wanted us to come meet him." I finish my story to my sister and Blake as Weiss and I sit with smiles on our faces. Blake looks indifferent about it peering up from her _porn_\- I mean literature. Luckily Team JNPR was training today so they couldn't listen in on our super secret mission!

"Well Rubes that's good to hear. So we all ready to head out and meet the Headmaster for what he wants us for?" We all nod when Yang says this as I jump up from my seat with a smile "Off to adventure!" I yell out running over to the trash can to throw out my scraps as I start rushing to the Headmasters tower so I can be there first as a good team leader should.

As I arrive at the Headmasters tower I realize I may of just left my entire team behind in my excitement… Weiss is going to kill me! In my fear I don't notice Weiss walk up behind me lightly bopping me on the head. She looks at me with a smile.

"Don't get too excited. You have a team that would like to walk with you Ruby." The three girls laugh at me a little and I pout. I look the headmasters tower with a smile as I open the doors.

"Alright… let's go be heroes!" They smile with me as we enter. This will be important. I can feel it!

**!**

(Terra Pov)

Was it a good idea to turn on Revengeance? Probably not. Did I do it? Fuck yeah I did. This world is going to be fun even if hard… so let's make it a bit more crazy. Sooooo first order of business. Kill the Grand Thunder bird… wait first order of business see if the desert has a… oh it does NICE! With my pick in hand I bring it up striking down into the into the temple as I mine deep into it as I soon drop into a pitch black hallway as I bring out my torch.

I soon found myself in a room with a golden chest and piles of gold surrounding it. With a few swings of my pick I pick up the gold. A few pots laying around as well left to be smashed instantly as torches and rope start to fall out.

**14 Gold**

**87 Rope**

**17 torches**

Nooooow for this wondrous golden chest… Oh thank god it has useful items! As I look at it I instantly equip one of them as the rest get stored in my inventory.

**Armored Sandstorm in a Bottle**

**78 Rope making 165 Rope in total**

**38 Shurikens**

**3 Lesser Healing Potions**

**Night Owl Potion**

**70 Silver**

**10 Iron Bars**

That Sandstorm in a Bottle is extremely useful and the Armored gives three defense plus my family heirloom… wait why didn't I put this on already. As I put it on I look to my Accessory slots

**Accessory 1: Family Heirloom**

**Accessory 2: Armored Sandstorm in a Bottle+3 Def**

**Accessory 3: N/A**

**Accessory 4: N/A**

**Accessory 5: N/A**

With that I decided to use those ropes I just got out to climb back up. Back on the surface a few things need to be addressed. The main being what to do about the Grand Thunder Bird. While normally not much of a threat… I am on Revengeance expert mode soooooooo I need some armor. Or I could pull it with no armor or heart crystals and hope I somehow win with basic gear except my sandstorm. Yeah I need some newer gear.

**!**

And with that I spent like an hour digging around in the ground. I found a few chests and I mined a few ores and now I'm sitting in my house sitting by the furnace looking over my stuff.

**Hearty Hermes boots**

**76 Iron Bars**

**18 Silver Bars**

**13 Gold Bars**

**367 Stone**

Okay so Hermes boots aren't an ore, but come on I can mention such a great upgrade. I also got a few Recall potions, but because I didn't find a magic mirror I'm mad so I won't mention these shitty, but kinda useful. Potions. As I sit there I make myself a few things with my Iron, Silver, and Gold.

**Silver Pickaxe**

**Gold Bow**

**1400 arrows**

**Full Iron Armor set**

**Golden Aegis.**

With that done I have around one Iron bar left, six Silver bars, and no Gold bars. Now to look at my Accessories with my Armor… and my health and mana. I should make sure everything looks good since I'm about to go farm for Thunder Bird.

**Hp 141. Mana 40**

**Equipment:**

**Vanity Head: N/A Helmet: Iron Helmet+2 Def**

**Vanity Torso: N/A Shirt: Iron Chainmail+3 Def**

**Vanity Legs: N/APants: Iron Greaves+2 Def**

**Set Bonus(Iron Armor): +2 Def 25% increase to mining speed.**

**Accessory 1: Family Heirloom+1 Def**

**Accessory 2: Armored Sandstorm in a Bottle+3 Def Use a sandstorm after a jump to fly upwards slightly**

**Accessory 3: Brisk Golden Aegis +2 Def and generate a 16 hp shield**

**Accessory 4: Hearty Hermes Boots 25+ max HP The wearer can run super fast!**

**Accessory 5: N/A**

**Def: 15**

Looking at all of that I smile knowing I spent like an hour doing all of that and I definitely won't rant to the reader about that in character… I mean let's go kill a gigantic fucking bird that shoots tornados WOOO!

**!**

(Ruby PoV)

My team and I look at the Headmaster who looks at us seriously… and we're all so disappointed with his mission choice. Yang being the one to voice it to him. "So we need to go get a Hobo from the Emerald Forest and bring him back here? What's so special about him anyway?" Ozpin sighs and turns on a camera ready to play a clip, but suddenly freezes watching something. We all watch confused as he gestures for us to come forth. As we walk forward a man wielding a golden bow is shooting arrows at a gigantic blue bug underground with a few torches on the walls. Its being recorded by a flying camera using Gravity dust to fly in the air. Suddenly a gigantic flying bug comes behind him only to crash into the ground from a tiny little… cute… adorable… blob thing… "OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE!" I shout as I look at the blob thing with a smile on my face. Weiss is surprisingly with me as she looks at the blob whispering about how cute it is. Yang is watching more interested in the guy fighting and Blake is more interested in the fact he's fighting gigantic creatures that aren't…. Grimm… WAIT WHAT?

Ozpin looks at the girls and raises his glasses slightly. He points to the man as he shoots an arrow at the blue bug as it disappears leaving behind silver and a gigantic mandible. "As you can see he isn't any normal hobo. He seems to know what these new creatures are and is experienced in fighting them. We would like to ask him some questions about this and we need you girls to go out and track him down. I will not force you into this mission, but will you-"

"YES!" I yell out excitedly as Ozpin jumps back from the sudden shout. I feel a painful bop on the back of my head as I look back to Weiss looking at me disappointedly. Ozpin sighs and looks at the four of us after five seconds of looking like he regret a lot of things… I did a baaaaaaaaad.

"Thank you girls. I'm sure you'll be able to get him to come back to us… as long as you don't yell at him out of nowhere." He says this with a small smile as Yang gets a good laugh out of that, Blake just smiles slightly, and Weiss facepalms and sighs. I hang my head low in embarrassment.

"Well good luck girls. I know you'll be able to bring him back here. Just prepared to fight back if he seems hostile. Though if you can don't try to hurt him too much." Yang smiles at that and cracks her knuckles. "Got it Proff." She grabs my arm and starts to drag me out to the elevator as Weiss and Blake follow acting like I'm not getting dragged away.

Well… it looks like we're going on an adventure… BUT EVEN BETTER! DID YOU SEE THOSE CREATURES OH MY GOOOO-

**!**

(Terra PoV)

Aaaaaand fucking finally done. I have the Stormlion Mandible for later and I have all the iron I need to make the Grand Flare Gun and the Storm Flare. Now I just need to build the arena and it'll all be good… so time to bust out my 2234 wood and get to work.

I begin to build in into the sky as I make the arena, but as I do this I feel a feather knock me off my tower. As I begin to fall thinking how in the hell a harpy was down this far I notice they are black in nature. I place rope on my way down as I grab it making sure I don't die from fall damage. As I look up I see three birds. They are a bit bigger than the vultures, but the seem to be shooting feathers at me. Just like the harpies. I hope off the rope and begin to run away to better cover.

My slime on the other hand, the joy that he is, decides to run and jump straight at them barely not reaching them as he falls back to the ground and jumps again. I grab my wood running from cactus to cactus building wood above me for cover. As soon as a few places are covered I prepare my bow. These new creatures of darkness are quite hard to beat. I'll need this-

_Cccraaack _

With a screech and the sound of a gun going off I see as one of the black birds falls to the ground dead as it begins to disappear. No idea who is helping me, but they could easily just be a mob fighting another… who the fuck gives mobs guns tihs early?

As I prepare my bow I feel someone tap me from behind. As I turn around prepared to fire I look down the nock of my arrow straight into frightened Amber eyes. Seeing it being another human I sigh and put the bow down. She looks at me surprised as I extend a hand out to her.

"Well hello there. Didn't expect any help with these black birds, but it's nice to meet my savior. My names Terra nice to meet you!" I say happily as she hesitantly shakes my hand as well. She opens her mouth to respond, but I suddenly grabbed her pulling her aside as a gigantic antlion charger almost runs her over. She lets out a sight yelp, but I put her down firing an arrow at the charger. As I move in to finish it off I suddenly see a woman with blonde hair run up to it and punch it as it dies instantly.

She looks to me with a smile with her Lilac eyes practically glowing. "Nice to meetcha stranger. Names Yang Xiao. Yang Xiao Long." I chuckle slightly as she says this as I move to the side dodging a few of the black birds feathers. Another crack rings through the air as the bird is shot down. There is only one left as I run back to my arena grabbing the rope and climbing up quickly. The bird swoops into me as I jump upwards and shoot an arrow down at it. As it winces from the arrow now ledged in its wing I stab my sword through its bone like mask finishing it off… only to realize that I'm falling to the ground with no rope.

'_FUCK I GOT TOO EXCITED! Oh well I'll just respawn and meet up with them-' _I feel my body a bit lighter as a dark circle seems to grab onto me as I slow down and lightly fall to the ground. I hear someone stepping close to me from behind and I look up to see a girl with white hair and blue eyes sort of like mine. Well blue eyes I'm a brunette hehehe… anyway.

"Thanks for the save. I'm Terra. Nice to meet you three… but where is the person with the sniper. None of you seem to have…" A girl runs up behind them lightning quick. She smiles at me as each of the different girls seems to have a different expression. The one I'm guessing is the Sniper has a large smile on her face as she looks young, but excited.

The next is the girl who saved my life from falling. She has a look of interest on her face. She also looks like she'd rather get her feet far away from this place because there is sand covering her heels.

This girl literally punched an antlion into oblivion. Me doing damage to it or not she's strong. She also introduced herself in a funny way so I'll have to give her that… also she's really hot. Not going to lie just really hot. But she still looks like a teen soooooooooo.

And finally the Amber eyed girl that got my attention to the group. She's looking at me curiously, but also looks a bit resigned. Though her bow is quite weird. Sure it could be a fashion statement, but she doesn't look too human. Probably another race.

I look to the four with a smile.

"My name is Terra. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**AAANNND END SCENE! Wow this was fun to write. Also thank you all for the crazy amount of support I've gotten since monday. It's awesome to see so many people like this. Well next time we're going after the first boss. The Grand Thunder bird. I also need to write up how all the Thorium bosses get affected by Revengeance Ai change. So after the Author's Note I'll be posting his Health and Mana, Hotbar, Inventory, and Armor/Accessories, Money, and Defense. So I will thank you all for reading another one of my chapters and I hope you can give me some feedback. Have a good day or night everyone!**

**Hp 141. Mana 40**

**Hotbar: 1: Bow, 2: Copper Pickaxe, 3: Copper Axe, 4: Amethyst staff, 5: Wulfrum Knives, 6: Slime Staff, 7: Revengeance, 8: 56 wood, 9: Recall Potions**

**Copper Axe**

**Copper Broadsword**

**Copper Bow**

**1379 arrows**

**Amethyst staff**

**84 Wulfrum Knives**

**Slime Staff**

**Copper Hammer**

**3 Lesser Healing Potions**

**Spelunker Potion**

**Swiftness Potion**

**Shine Potion**

**Night Owl Potion**

**Mining Potion**

**23 Torches**

**10 Bombs**

**Revengeance**

**2234 wood**

**324 dirt**

**203 stone**

**106 sand**

**1 Iron ore**

**6 Silver ore**

**165 Rope**

**38 Shurikens**

**10 Iron Bars**

**12 Talons**

**10 Fairy Dust**

**Equipment:**

**Vanity Head: N/A Helmet: Iron Helmet+2 Def**

**Vanity Torso: N/A Shirt: Iron Chainmail+3 Def**

**Vanity Legs: N/APants: Iron Greaves+2 Def**

**Set Bonus(Iron Armor): +2 Def 25% increase to mining speed.**

**Accessory 1: Family Heirloom+1 Def**

**Accessory 2: Armored Sandstorm in a Bottle+3 Def Allows the user to use an improved double jump.**

**Accessory 3: Brisk Golden Aegis +2 Def and generate a 16 hp shield.**

**Accessory 4: Hearty Hermes Boots 25+ max HP The wearer can run super fast!**

**Accessory 5: N/A**

**Money: 0 Platinum 16 Gold 43 Silver 89 Copper**

**Def: 15**


End file.
